Sueño hecho realidad
by AliceChan22
Summary: One Shot LEMON! ..repito, LEMON! Ciel tiene un extraño sueño.. sin embargo ,quiere experimentarlo con la persona que ocacionó ese loco sueño. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ,SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ ES MIA jiji (? Espero os guste!


Ciel Povs

Sentía cómo un extraño calor recorría por mi cuerpo al ver a Sebastian.

Cada vez que lo observaba me sentía así ..y es molesto.

Lo comencé a ver de esa forma desde que tuve ese loco sueño hace unos días.

**~ Flash Back ~**

Oí una voz suave, que hizo que me despertara.. era Sebastian.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y pude ver que mi mayordomo tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

No le tomé importancia y me levanté. Cómo todos los días, él siempre me viste y/o desviste. Eso es lo que hizo,desvistió mi torso, pero otra vez esa sonrisa apareció, sólo que esta vez con un toque de lujuria.

Sus suaves manos recorrían mis hombros, bajaron hacia mi pecho desnudo ..gemí. Por alguna razón, me gustó lo que hacía.

Sus ojos rubíes observaban cada parte de mi frágil cuerpo.

Quería tocarlo, quería ver cómo se sentia tocar el cuerpo perfecto de mi mayordomo...pero no me atrevía.

Creo que Sebastian se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que empezó a acariciarme el rostro, para luego dirigirse a mi cuello..donde me lamió repetidas veces.

Me retorcí del placer …

Más..-le supliqué-

Pude ver que él soltaba una pequeña risa traviesa y continuó con su trabajo.

Sentía una sensación rara..algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Mi intimidad crecía ..pedía a gritos que lo consolaran.

Sebastian me observó, y sonrió nuevamente..eso hizo que me estremeciera.

Deslizó su mano hasta llegar a mi intimidad y un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro. Agarró mi pene y empezó a jugar con él ..

Mis gemidos se escuchaban en toda la extensa habitación..

Nuevamente, empezó a jalar y a lamermela ..se sentía genial.

Luego de unos minutos acabé en el rostro de Sebastian, y este seguía divertido.

**~ Fin del Flash Back ~**

Maldición… no puedo controlarme.

¿Qué pasaría si supiera que tengo sueños húmedos? ,pero lo más cómico, ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que esos sueños húmedos son con él?

Creo que ya no me verría como su "Bocchan" ..

-Bocchan..-me llamó Sebastian- ¿Le sucede algo? –frunció el ceño-

-Nada..-dije indiferente-

-Se lo preguntaba ,ya que..-miró mi parte baja-

Me miré…Estaba completamente erecto! .De tanto pensar en él me sucede esto, maldición.

-¿Q-que es esto? –pregunté haciéndome el inocente-

Una risita salió de los labios del pelinegro

-Bocchan, está excitado. –dijo sin más-

-Eh..? –me sonrojé- Sabía perfectamente lo que era, ese sueño despertó un lado que jamás pensé que saldría, mi lado pervertido.

-Bocchan, déjeme calmar su erección.

No dije nada..mejor dicho, no quería decir nada.. Y eso es porque me daba curiosidad de lo que haría.

Desabotonó mi pantalón y me miró divertido.

Sebastian agarró mi pene y comenzó a masturbarlo ,tal y como en el sueño.

-S-sebastian..-susuré y gemí-

Él no respondió, sólo continuó.. pero esta vez me lo lamió..

Sentía como una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo.

Sebastian sonrió..y me obligó a que me dé la vuelta.

Curioso, me di la vuelta y pude sentir que metía su gran pene en mi culo.

Dolía, y mucho..Pero ese dolor se mezcló con placer, era inexplicable lo que sentía, era único.

Luego tomó mi pene y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente.

Podía sentir los gemidos de mi mayordomo, eso hacía que me excitara mucho más.

Lo hice, llegué al climax junto a él. Una explosión de semen ,cesó dentro de mi.

Luego de un rato, nos separamos y nos quedamos observándonos durante unos minutos.

Me abotoné mi pantalón y miré a Sebastian ..Su rostro parecía aliviado y con una pizca de placer.

-Gracias…Sebastian –sonreí en forma de agradecimiento-

-Lo que sea por mi Bocchan.. –dijo haciendo una reverencia- Si necesita que lo consuele otra vez.. sólo llámeme –sonrió levemente-

Él sólo lo hacía para consolarme, pero sé que también lo hacía porque le gustaba.

Sin embargo, me gustaría repetirlo...Sebastian lo hace muy bien.

**Esperoo que les haya gustado u **

**Soy una pervertida DD:! XD ..**

**Críticas, lo que sea, por favor sean buenitos (?) xD **

**Saaaludos!**


End file.
